Go your own way
by MadsFitz
Summary: Its a story i will work over time on it,"Gabrielle gets tired of being treated as a child and being ignored by the God of War,which has his own plans with the little Amazon Queen" Ares/Gabrielle pairing.M for later chapters


_**Hii,this is my first story with this pairing,i love them to death and i think they deserve more this story i will try to make Gabrielle get out of her shell with all her insecurities and show Ares what she's made of and Xena as well,please be pacient thanks and enjoy...:D**_

This story starts with a new day, a normal day, but please don't be fooled by the notion, in our world currently mine and Xena's ,a normal day means a dangerous and sometimes deadly day full of adventures, of course that doesn't bother us, but sometimes I do wonder if I will settle down and have a husband and children, that sounds silly really, in this line of work you can't grow old and have all these without a price, most will say that having a family means having a weakness, although I would take the risk, maybe one day I will have them ,right to get back to the story…

For the moment we walk on the path to Athens for some provisions, were low on soap ,also we need a new fraying pan, thanks to Xena I was stuck with eating fish for a week now, a girl could endure so much, it was the third this month, maybe I should buy two just in case she wants to be creative again.

"Gabrielle I know that look, would you forget about that fraying pan already? We will get another one soon enough"Xena sighed a little too dramatic but with a hidden smile, she got on Argo's back and smiled at Gabrielle "Tell you what, let me go first to see if there any trouble ahead,and meet me there, you think you'll be ok?"Asked Xena her voice dripping with concerned.

"Xena I can take care of myself, just go I'll catch you up in no time "Gabriella smiled and waved to her best friend while the other ride away looking for a good fight, she really loved her but sometimes she was really overprotective and she treated her like a small child, she sighs and starts walking slowly on the road that leads to Athena, she enjoyed these moments, just her the road and her trusting staff, that way she had time to think, plan and argue with herself without sounding or looking weird,Xena caught her a few times like that and she didn't want her best friend to think she finally lost it, not that she wasn't right, lately her mind was filled with a certain god that is not supposed to roam in there, how could she think of him even when she talks with her best friend, that is crazy and has to stop, it's not good for her to poison her mind like that for no good reason, she knew for a fact that the God of War had eyes only for his beloved warrior princess, that wasn't a secret and specially to her, she had seen the way he looks at her with those black eyes burning of desire, having an almost primal force in it, his lean but still build body leaning towards her even without him noticing, Gabrielle started laughing, since when is she in bad boys isn't that Xena's department? She guessed staying too much in the presence of the mighty princess rubbed on her, smiles while kicks a rock on the road, I guess being a bard and a queen warrior is not enough to attract the attention of Ares, of course I may be the reason he can't have Xena and he says I'm pretty irritating, but I really don't see it, no wonder he hates me, sighs and looks ahead "Only if I could prove myself, stop being the child, the irritating and specially the sidekick, not that I mind being next to Xena a true hero, but sometimes I feel so unappreciated It really hurts" grins "great I start talking to myself again "shakes her head and starts picking up her speed humming.

Meanwhile on …

Ares was pacing his room with long and fast steps frowning, he could not believe it, he has done anything for her,anything, and she stills refuses to come and lead his army, he tried to understand the reason behind it, he knew the "good" thing was not good for his business ,he was convinced that it was just a phase and in no time she'll be by his side ruling the earth and the Olympus togheder as it should be,it was that no good for nothing bard and her goody attitude, what did she see in that farm girl he didn't know, instead of an excuse for practice, that girl was a cursed magnet for attracting troubles, the ones Xena liked, the thing was that he tried to get rid of the blondie but she just doesn't go away, he needs a new plan and this time it better work, he stopped pacing and walked to his chair trying to look for that girl that had him in this mess. In no time the figure of Gabrielle appeared on the screen, she was walking alone with her staff, apparently she was thinking by the expression that was always chancing on her face, anger, sadness, relieve, surprise really that girl was trapped in a nasty problem to show this turmoil of emotion around, he stared at the blond girl that annoyed him to no end and made up his mind grinning, he will get rid of that irritating bard in no time.


End file.
